Blackwater - Nightfall
''A pitch: Nightfall in Blackwater — ♫ '' For a team-based survival horror element. Earlier today, I had an idea for Blackwater that I thought would not only be fun, but incorporate elements of horror games we've been playing recently (Amnesia, SPC, etc.) because it's always fun to incorporate things around us into the writing. ^w^ So, I'm gonna set this page up and if you guys like the idea, it can be group-edited for various quests. So here goes! ''Nightfall Quests & "Global Effect" Posts As night falls in Blackwater, another, more surreal sort of world manifests to those who seek it. No one knows what causes it—a world not unlike the one they see during the day, except strangely twisted, filled with doors leading nowhere and nonsensical corridors and locations. Murky, stagnant black water seems to riddle these locations. Leaky pipes, some small and some massive seem to run through these odd locations like veins, all leading to somewhere unseen. The closer one comes to the destination of these pipes, the louder a deep, mechanical noise seems to get. A "Global Effect" post — this is a post made on a "Dungeon Master" sort of account that will be accessable to all of us (probably have the same password as all our other group-run blogs and the like) which basically will set off a chain of events in a one-liner type of post. An example would be like this: : 'Blackwater Academy, Time: Midnight' : 'hear a scraping noise coming from your door.' Or, maybe later on after we've built up the plot some, it can expand to more places than just the Academy... but for now, we'll just keep it in one place at a time. From here, you pick a character or two to wander out of the dorms and follow the sounds or clues or even simply escape whatever monsters may be crawling out from under your bed. Whoever volunteers to "Dungeon Master" will drop clues or events here and there for everyone to respond to. Kind of like a "Make Your Own Adventure" style game? Or even, in a way, sort of like text-based D&D... Idk. So you pick your characters and eventually everyone can form some sort of party. And with the party, your characters will be trapped in a flooded sort of rendition of the location. Time passes differently in these nightmarish worlds. Don't get lost. There is a boss to fight at the end of most quests. Upon setting the boss to "rest" the world begins to become hazy and foggy until the characters can't even see their own hands in front of their faces. Sleep kicks in and when they awake, they're back in the real world. Clearly... there is something a little off about Blackwater. And perhaps, maybe even beyond. Nightfall I: Academy Rumor has it that twelve years ago, a child was murdered and left in one of the basement locker rooms to rot over winter recess. When the students returned, they found this specific locker — B87 — that would never open, seemed to be rusted shut. In the factual event, locker B87 was finally torn apart by professionals, there was nothing but bloody clothes inside. Thus came rumors... some say the girl became a part of the Academy and haunts the campus locker rooms. Others say a custodian who collected bones came and stole her body. But no one really knows. Though creepy and inexplicable shit has been known to happen in Locker Room B... and occasionally, in the far reaches of the locker room, when all is dark, a pale, stationary face seems to flicker in and out of sight the further away you get. Last Notes Feel free to throw in more nightfall ideas here~ ^w^ I've got a few more, but I'll throw 'em out if this all sounds like a good idea. I think the only sorta questionable suggestion/idea I've got tacked on to this is that, to keep things moving fast, we'll impose a "Do it all in under 400 words" sort of thing. I know I've got a tendency to ramble and take forever, so... maybe if we have an actual cap, we'll reign ourselves in and allow for more "actions" to occur? Idk, I'm also cool with all of this but without the 400-word cap. We can raise/lower the cap whenever, too and there would be absolutely ''no consequence for breaking it. It's merely there as just kind of a challenge, I suppose, and to keep everything going fast, y'know? Like, "...how much can you get done in 400 words?" But yeah, that's just what I wanted to suggest/propose ^w^ I think it could be fun and we could throw around the dungeon master account to whoever wants to host a quest. Suggestions and comments are very welcomed! ♥ I'd love to see what you guys do with this idea if you guys dig it. ^w^